


Toast? What Toast?

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Henry can't text, Pure Crack, Technology, foreverdrabbles7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry tries to text - and fails miserably. </p><p>Forever Drabble Challenge Week Seven prompt was Technology</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast? What Toast?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to pretend otherwise: This is pure crack and absolutely nothing else! Sorry not sorry!
> 
> \---
> 
> The characters are still not mine and never will be. And they'd probably be embarrassed anyway now. ;)

Abe’s cell phone pinged with a new text message from Jo or so it seemed. But it left him more confused than anything else. 

“Beware of the toast!” _What the hell?!_

“What? Jo, you ok?”

“The toast!”

“Henry is that you?” _Why do I even bother asking? No one else writes messages like this in their right mind. The last part stands to be debated on any given day anyway. Sorry not sorry Pops!_

“I know what the butterfly did with the unicorn! Mermaid!” 

“The mythical creatures now too? Henry, did you take drugs?” _What kind of person does it make me that I kind of hope he did? Oh God, I’m an awful person!_

“Elbow! Elbow! Knee!” 

“As interesting is this is getting, Henry, please give Jo back her phone and have her call me if it’s actually something important you’re trying to tell me. And if not: Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> This jumped into my head at around 5 this morning after I had been trying to fall asleep unsuccessfully for about 6 hours. I at least had to giggle, but I'm not sure if that was only a product of my being over-tired. ;)


End file.
